The Case of the Missing Teddy Bear
by SSFan0402
Summary: A story with Sherlock Hemlock and Lexi. Hope you like it. All characters belong to Sesame Workshop Lexi and her mother belong to me.


One evening on Sesame Street, Lexi was playing on the swing set at the playground while holding onto her teddy bear.

"Lexi!" said Lexi's mother, from the top floor in the Furry Arms hotel.

"Yes mother?!" said Lexi.

"It's getting dark!" said her mother. "Why don't you come inside and get ready for bed?!"

"Awww mother!" said Lexi, with a frown. "I'm having fun!"

"You can play tomorrow when it's daytime again!" said her mother. "I promise!"

"Okay!" said Lexi, getting off the swing set and heading for the Furry Arms.

She stopped and realized that she left her teddy bear on the swing set.

"Oh!" said Lexi. "I almost forgot Teddy!"

She ran back to the swing set to retrieve her stuffed animal. But it wasn't there. It was gone.

"Teddy?" said Lexi, looking around the swing set. "Where are you?"

She looked around the entire playground for her teddy bear. But it was nowhere in sight.

"Oh no," said Lexi, getting tears in her eyes and she sat down on the ground. "I can't find Teddy. Teddy's gone."

She began to cry.

"Hi Lexi," said Sherlock, from behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Aaaaaahhh!" said Lexi, as she jumped. "Sherlock?!"

"Yes," said Sherlock. "It is I, Sherlock Hemlock, the world's greatest detective. What seems to be the trouble?"

"I've seemed to have lost Teddy," said Lexi.

"You lost your teddy bear?" said Sherlock, all surprised.

"My favorite buddy," said Lexi, with a frown. "I just don't know where he is."

"Where did you last see your teddy bear?" asked Sherlock.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lexi.

"I mean where's the place you saw him before he disappeared," said Sherlock.

"Oh, he was right here on the swing," said Lexi, pointing to one of the swings she was on eariler.

"I see," said Sherlock. "Well, have you tried looking for your teddy bear?"

"Yes I did," said Lexi. "I looked all over the playground. But he isn't anywhere. I can't find him. I guess he's gone forever."

She started to cry again.

"Don't worry there, Lexi," said Sherlock, trying to calm her down. "I, Sherlock Hemlock will help you find your lost teddy bear."

He paused and said, "But first, we need to find some clues to help us with the mystery."

"Sherlock, what's that?" asked Lexi, seeing something on the ground.

"Let me see," said Sherlock, picking up a piece of long brown hair. "Aha!"

"What is it?" asked Lexi.

"It happens to be a piece of human hair," said Sherlock. "Do you know anyone who has long brown hair like you?"

"Well, my mother has long brown hair," said Lexi.

"Egad!" said Sherlock. "Then your mother stole your teddy bear!"

"She wouldn't do that, Sherlock," said Lexi, shaking her head. "My mom is very nice and she knows that I will be sad if she took it from me."

"True," said Sherlock. "Hmmm..."

He then saw a piece of cotton, picked it up, and said, "Aha! Another clue! It's cotton from a toy!"

"Do you think my teddy bear's arm ripped?" asked Lexi.

"I don't know, Lexi," said Sherlock. "But that's a good guess."

"Sherlock! Look!" said Lexi, spotting a blue bowtie. "It's Teddy's bowtie!"

"Ooooh," said Sherlock. "Someone must have untied it or it became loose on it's own.

"How could that happen?" asked Lexi

"Not sure," said Sherlock. "But the evidence must say that some of your teddy bear's cotton came out and that his bowtie came loose. Now let's find the culprit."

"Alright," said Lexi.

Sherlock and Lexi walked together around Sesame Street while trying to look for Lexi's teddy bear.

"Woof, woof, woof!" said the sound of a dog, growling.

"What's that sound?" asked Lexi.

"It sounds like a dog," said Sherlock. "And it's sound angry! Let's go! Quickly!"

Sherlock and Lexi ran towards the sound and saw Sherlock's pet dog, Watson chewing onto Lexi's teddy bear.

"Watson!" said Sherlock, trying to grab the stuffed bear from his dog. "Let go! I said let go!"

Watson let go of the teddy bear. But the teddy bear had tons of rips on it's arms and legs.

"Bad dog, Watson!" said Sherlock, angrily. "How could you ruin Lexi's teddy bear! Now she'll be very upset."

Watson whined.

"Teddy?!" said Lexi, picking up her teddy bear and spotting all the rips with the cotton coming out. "Oh no! Teddy, are you okay?!"

Lexi started to get tears in her eyes.

"He's hurt!" said Lexi, starting to cry once again. "Teddy has boo-boos all over him! Oh, this is terrible! What am I going to do?!"

She went onto the ground and started having a meltdown.

"Lexi, it's okay! It's okay!" said Sherlock, laying her down on the grass and held onto her legs and arms in place.

Lexi started to hypervenilate.

"Lexi, calm down," said Sherlock, squeezing onto Lexi hands. "Calm down. Just...calm...down...Please...Now take a deep breath."

Lexi took a few deep breaths and felt alright.

"Now Lexi," said Sherlock. "Before you had one of your symptoms, I was going to say something."

"I'm sorry, Sherlock," said Lexi, frowning. "I'm just sad about Teddy."

"It's alright, my dear Lexi," said Sherlock. "We will find a way to get your teddy bear fixed."

"But how?" asked Lexi.

"I'll ask your mother if she can sew it back to normal," said Sherlock. "That's if she's still awake."

"Then let's go ask her," said Lexi.

"Right," said Sherlock.

Sherlock and Lexi went into the Furry Arms and went on the 9th floor and knocked on the suite's door where Lexi and her mother lived.

"Yes?" said Lexi's mother, opening the door.

"Hi mother," said Lexi, hugging her mother.

"Hi there, Joyce," said Sherlock. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure," said Lexi's mother. "What is it?"

"You see," said Sherlock. "I saw Lexi crying on the playground and asked her what's wrong. And she said that she had lost her teddy bear she always carries around Sesame Street."

"Oh dear," said Lexi's mother. "Did you find it for her?"

"I did," said Sherlock, handing Lexi's mother the ripped up teddy bear. "Here."

"What happened to it?" asked Lexi's mother, all surprised.

"My dog, Watson somehow grabbed it and started to chew on it," said Sherlock. "So Lexi and I were wondering if you can sew the rips and close them shut."

"Please mother?" said Lexi. "Will you fix Teddy?"

"Of course, sweetheart," said Lexi's mother, patting her daughter's head. "I'll grab my sewing kit and fix your teddy bear right now. Now why don't you get ready for bed while I make your teddy bear good as new."

"Yes mother," said Lexi, walking into her bedroom and started to get ready for bed.

"Well, I must be going now," said Sherlock, yawning. "I didn't get enough sleep last night since Watson kept barking me awake while wanting some attention."

"That's okay, Mr. Hemlock," said Lexi's mother. "I hope to see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Joyce," said Sherlock, closing the door.

So Lexi's mother sat down on a rocking chair in the living room and started to sew Lexi's teddy bear. Then after a few minutes, it was fixed and looked good as new.

"Here Lexi," said Lexi's mother, walking into Lexi's room and giving her daughter the teddy bear. "Good as new."

"Teddy!" said Lexi, happily hugging her stuffed bear. "You're all better!"

She hugged her mother and said, "Thank you for fixing Teddy, mother. You made him get better."

"You're very welcome," said her mother, hugging her daughter back. "Now that your teddy bear is fixed, it's time to go night-night."

"Okay," said Lexi, crawling into her bed. "Goodnight mother. I love you."

"I love you, too, Lexi," said her mother, turning off the light and closing the door. "Sweet dreams."

Lexi placed her head on the pillow and pulled the covers over herself as she held onto her favorite toy and fell asleep while smiling since her teddy bear was just right again.

THE END


End file.
